


You're A Little Bit Slytherin Anyway [Fanart]

by Idishi



Series: HP FanArt Series [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drarry, Fanart, Ink, M/M, Painting, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idishi/pseuds/Idishi
Summary: Harry has left his scarf at home and Draco is feeling a bit territorial.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP FanArt Series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/340990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	You're A Little Bit Slytherin Anyway [Fanart]

"Just because I don't have my scarf doesn't mean I'm suddenly not a Gryffindor anymore."  
  
"Yes, but it's not like you aren't just a little bit Slytherin...the Hat-"

"I was eleven then, Draco."  
  
"Haaaarryyyy~"  
  
"Look, we're adults. The whole House thing shouldn't be as big of a deal anymore."  
  
"Okay, but if you wear this, at least people might know you're miiiine..."  
  
"Draco~"  
  
"-and that you might have had a Slytherin in y-"  
  
"OH MY GOD, NO, STOP!"  
  
  



End file.
